finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
James Barker
James Barker is a character in the novel Final Destination: End of the Line. He is a foreign-exchange college student from England and is a survivor of the 32nd Street subway accident in the novel. James is a stubborn individual and hates being written off as a pompous British civilian (even though he is one). After James and the students go to a museum, led by their host Mary-Beth Bradbury, James makes a plan to sneak out of the hotel everyone is staying at to go have some real fun. They ditch the hotel and arrive at a nightclub, where everyone is kicked out due to a drunken confrontation started by James and Peter Hoffman. Later on, they sneak into an abandoned amusement park. As James is attending the amusement park, a recent high-school graduate, Danny King, has a terrible vision of James and several other pedestrians perishing during a fiery train crash. The next day (after everyone is arrested for trespassing) , James and the group go on a tour and travel through a subway. Danny is shocked once he realizes that the train they are on is about to explode like he predicted and panics, convincing many of the students to get off. James thinks Danny is simple going crazy, but he follows Danny and the group down the tunnel after an old man pushes him out the train. Soon enough, the train explodes and Rinoka Aratsu is gravely burned. The next day, (and after Rinoka's gruesome death at the hands of a falling bathtub) Mary-Beth leads the gang to the zoo to relax and take some time off. While there, Bodil Raden takes the opportunity to give James a blowjob inside one of the dark chambers, only to stop once they hear sirens from a distance. When they run to check to see what happened, Peter is suddenly killed when he's blasted onto gazelle horns. Throughout the story, James remains oblivious to what's happening, even after his near-death experience when he's almost crushed by an MRI scanner. The host decided to take the group to a park after their near-deaths and, while there, Jack dies when he pulls out his brain after falling on a corkscrew. James still chooses not to believe in Danny's theory about Death, and while Louise goes off to search for him, James, Mary-Beth and Bodil go to a police station, where they almost die during a random shootout. After escaping the station, Mary-Beth dies in a grisly freak accident involving a falling chainsaw and James finally believes that Death is real. They quickly go back to their hotel and safe-proof their room. During the time, Bodil smokes some pot (which is quickly extinguished by James) and asks him to have sex again, and agrees. As they start making love to each other, a swarm of hornets fly into their room through a small hole in the wall they didn't tape down. James is the sixth survivor of the 32nd Street subway crash to die. Death After the hornets start invading their room, James slips on the joint Bodil was smoking and it flies backwards and sets the pillow on fire. While James tries to put out the fire, Bodil desperately tries to pry open the window to let the hornets out. Just as she opens the window, James slips on the foam and goes flying out the window. James hangs on for dear life until Bodil takes a chain she had tied down to the door and ties his wrist to an A/C unit, leaving him dangling. While dangling, Bodil comes to the rescue after climbing on top of a tow truck, but the truck driver suddenly goes forward and a cable wraps around James' waist. James screams as he's pulled forward and his arm is pulled apart. While driving, the driver drives over a set of nails previously dumped out the window by James and loses control, stopping on the brakes and launching James and Bodil forward and into a department store. At this point James has passed out from blood loss and shock. Bodil looks up and sees several pointy umbrellas on display which are facing the window that she is thrown through that impale her all over her body, killing her. James dies immediately afterwards in the same fashion. Sign/Clues * James almost died twice before the umbrella incident. He met with all of the survivors of the crash outside a hospital during a heavy rainfall and was nearly crushed when a new MRI scanner fell from a crane and almost crushed the group. However, Danny managed to direct or push them away from the area. He was also almost gunned down inside the police station. * James nearly fell to his death once he was knocked out of the window, but was saved by Bodil. Ironically, not much later, he has his arm ripped off and is thrown into the department store. * While cruising through the city, Danny spots the store holding seemingly pointy and possibly dangerous umbrellas. This was probably the same store Bodil and James were flung into. Category:Final Destination: End of the Line Category:End of the Line characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:32nd Street Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Sixth Survivor to Die